In recent years, the people who are interested in health continue to increase. As life standard increases, the number of people who want to enjoy various leisure activities and leisure sports is on the rise.
Leisure sports which people can enjoy among nature, for example, mountains, rivers, sea, etc. are being developed day by day. Among such sports, a surfing sport may be exampled as one of leisure sports on water. The surfing sport may be divided into a wave riding, a wind surfing, etc.
For the sake of above surfing, a surfing board is a necessary item. The above surfing board may be used in various ways, for example, a user may stand with both feet on a board or may ride waves with his chest contacting on the board.
The surfing board in general has about 1.5˜3.7 meter long, about 50˜60 cm long, and about 7˜10 cm thick, which means a huge volume. In the past, such a surfing board was made of a wooden material, so it was about 50 kg.
For this reason, the conventional surfing board is hard to store and transfer. When it needs to do sports with the conventional surfing board, a high level skill is required, and costs increases.
In recent years, people are also getting interested in a paddle board which needs a lower cost than the surfing board and is easy to use. The paddle board represents a board which is narrow and long and is able to float on water. It is advantageous that a person who is not good at swimming can easily use since the user can move forward on water by paddling with arms or hands in a state where the user is supported on the board to float on water.
People are also getting interested in yoga which may be done using the above mentioned paddle board, whereupon the needs for the paddle board continuously is on the rise.
As an example of the above paddle board, the Korean patent registration number 10-1402928 describes a paddling board, which as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a front side member 31 formed of a double space sheet the inner upper and lower sides of which are connected with a fiber thread “T”; and a rear side member 32 which is formed of a double space sheet and installed connected to the rear of the front side member 31. A triangle molding member 36 is installed in a spaced-apart space formed at the upper and lower sides corresponding to the contacting portions of the front side member 31 and the rear side member 32. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, since a lower surface of a front side of the board is formed in a plane shape, the user cannot feel the speed feeling as desired when using the board.
In the conventional technology, since the board is formed of the front side member 31 and the rear side member 32, a molding member 36, a sheet member 37, a Velcro tape, etc. are required to connect the front side member 31 and the rear side member 32, so the whole configuration may become complicated, and it is hard to store and use the board, and the durability of the finished product is bad.